Thing aren't what they seem
by AveryShayne
Summary: Blair has been rejected many times by Chuck, but what if she had reached her ending point? What if she had given up? She moves away to escape and finds that life isn't always greener on the other side Way OOC
1. Running

Things were perfect, until my world shattered. I had survived being called a dirty nasty Arabian horse, had comforted him in his time of need, but this had gone to far. For God's sakes I even slept with his older uncle to find him. This was the end of my long rope. I even saved him for jumping to his death. But the words he said still haunt me, taunting and laughing at how I had thought he had changed. He had insulted me with his words. Making his wife sound like the foulest swear known to man. And now I was done.

I packed a bag all by myself; it was a small bag too. Only the things I needed were put in the bag, ten sets of matching La Perla panty and thong, two pairs of jeans, five skirts, four sweaters, three sweatshirts, a pair of sweat pants, ten t-shirts, ten tanks, four manolos, one blazer, seven pairs of tights, one pair of Uggs, one cocktail dress, one evening gown, one sundress, flip flops, and only my red headband. That was it. Less then 1/36 of my closet. I don't even think I had ever even worn the jeans out. I then grabbed my limited edition Gabana red tote and placed my phone, ipod, PDA, wallet, and chargers in it. The only jewelry I took was the necklace he gave me and my ruby ring. I left notes to Dorota and my mother, and then I left.

I hailed a cab near Central Park and told them to take me to the airport. I checked my bags and boarded the plane. I had about a three hour flight and then I would be out of the city that I grew up in, lived in, partied in, and everything else. The city that sheltered me, my family and all my friends. And I would never go back, ever. Things in the spotlight were too much, and I was done with it. No more wild parties, no more fancy clothes, no more snobby bitches and two faced assholes. I wanted a normal suburban life.

The plane landed around two in the afternoon. They little city were I would be staying was about fifty miles away. There was one of those buses to get there like a grey hound. An hour later we arrived in the small town. There were rows of the same little houses. There was a community college, and a regional high school, were I would attend without whining or protests. Then attend community college. My life would be different now.

I had found the article online yesterday. There was a twenty something college student looking for a roommate here. She was studying to be a nurse, and needed a quiet inhabitant. I called her and upon hearing my story and background she was a bit reluctant to agree, but did in the end. So now here I was in the tiny town of Kokomo Indiana. Starting my new life.


	2. Moving Back

It's been five years since New York City was eternally changed. Since the Ice Queen had left to places unknown. Some of the best and worst had tried to find her, fueled by million dollar rewards. Her best friend had failed, her ex-boyfriends, but her mother never even tried, nor did the step father or real father. They accepted this, excepted that she may be a happy somewhere else. Her best friend and ex gave up after four years though. It was plain and simple; Blair Waldorf didn't want to be found.

Someone hadn't given up yet though, someone who was neither her friend or boyfriend or family, just someone whose fault it was. He spent millions upon millions searching for her, yet to no avail. He couldn't find her, and he was Chuck Bass, the twenty three year old owner of the multi billion dollar Bass Industries. He was known world wide. And yet he couldn't find her, and he had looked everywhere from Paris to Detroit, London to Bangkok, and Moscow to Nigeria. If it was livable he had looked. He couldn't and wouldn't give up though. It had taken him three days without her to figure it out. He loved her. And then she wouldn't get out of his head, always haunting him when he was with other women, always seeing her features in people who look nothing alike, always hearing her moan his name while he slept, always her, always. He had tried to forget, move on, live his life, but it was impossible. So he threw himself into work and swore off girls. He hadn't so much as even kissed a girl in three years. It was taking its toll on him too, but he though that if he could change, she would come back. She still hadn't though.

CPOV

"Chuck" someone whispered his name "Wake up Chuck" Was he dreaming? That voice was the voice of his angel, of his Blair. With a new hope he opened his eyes and took in the figure standing over his bed. She was tall with a nice body. Her smile was confident with teeth so white and straight you knew she had money. Her hair was shiny and slightly curly. Her clothes were the top of fashion right now.

"Hey Chuck" she said.

"Hey" he answered dully. This wasn't his girl, his angel had brown hair and brown eyes, this girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. A beauty in everyone but his own eyes, and it wasn't because he was her sister.

"Come on. Mom's making breakfast at our place" she said. Every Sunday Lily, his adoptive mother made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and everything else by herself, without the maid, cook, or any help. Every Sunday without fail Serena came to get him. As she walked out the door, he got up and slid on khaki pants and a pastel button up. His new Dolce shoes and trademark scarf completed the look. He quickly brushed his teeth and relieved himself, and then went to get Serena.

They walked the short distance from his penthouse to Lily's place. She lived in the same apartment as she had when her and Chuck's father were married, but then he died, and she mourned for over a year, and then finally married her high school lover, Rufus Humphrey. This had made Serena and Dan's, who was Rufus's son, relationship quite difficult. They had always been a bit rocky, but they loved each other. So when their parents married, they both remained unadopted by the other's guardian. They had been married six months ago in Vegas, something everyone save for Chuck and Eric, frowned upon.

The smell of burnt bacon and smoke filled their lungs. Lily was laughing in the kitchen with her youngest son, who was holding up the charred bacon bits. His blonde hair was soot filled as was there a smudge on his left cheek. After realizing he wasn't gay, he had had many girlfriends, but was now single. And eligible. Rufus sat at the table with his other daughter, Jenny. She had grown up to be stunning. Her fashion line was also stunning. She was one of the most up and coming designers around. Chuck said hello to his stepmother and Rufus, and then his sister and brother. Dan was working this morning so he wouldn't be around.

After new bacon was made, they ate, and chatted. There were several interesting pieces. One, Eric was moving to L.A. to model for Armani, two Jenny was moving to Paris for some fashion thing, and three Serena was going to have a proper wedding ceremony. None of this was important to me, so when the time was alright I said my goodbyes and left. I called faithful Arthur to come and get me. He dropped me off at my once famous burlesque club, Victorola, which was now shut down. I came here when I wanted to think about her, and her life. Was she happy? Was she married, engaged? College? Alive? Did she miss me? I really just wished that I could have hold her those simple three words, eight letters, one meaning.

BPOV

Five years have passed, and for once in my life I was happy without the aid of money or valuables. I had graduated Kokomo high with honors, and then went to UI were I got a degree in business. I now interned at a wealthy industry firm, almost rival to Bass Industries. I still lived in the small apartment, but by myself now. Every once and a while mother or father would send me money, that I would donate to the poor, or some other cause. I had used some of it to pay my college bills; I wasn't stupid I knew if I wanted to make it, I needed to pay those off first.

Here in Kokomo I wasn't Blair Waldorf, and I hadn't been for awhile. The day I moved her I had always been Blithe Cara Wheeler. It had that original feel and that small town one too. I still looked very much like Blair, but there were definite changes. If say Serena were to see me now, she would recognize that there was a striking resemblance to Blithe and Blair, but if say Ms. Carr were to see me, she would never guess. My once shining locks were still shining but less. My skin wasn't as flawless, although it was far better then anyone else's, and my clothes weren't designer. They were from Macy's or Ann Taylor's, not Wal-Mart or Target though. No more headbands adorned my hair either. I was changed after all.

I was dating this really amazing guy too. His name was George Henry Smithson. He was like royalty around here; he was also son of Smithson Industries, where I worked. He had dark messy hair, deep dark eyes, and a sexy body. In short he was like Chuck in many ways, although Chuck was better in bed that was for sure. Chuck. I missed him so much that it sometimes hurt. I knew that he looked for me, for he had come here once. I was out of town though, so he never saw me. Stupid idiot never showed any pictures either, just asked for Blair. George had met him and told me about the billionaire. He envied Chuck after all. I was right now getting ready for some big gala like event that Smithson Co was holding. Tonight they would also reveal some big secret.

I had decided to wear the old gown I had brought with me from the city, an Eleanor Waldorf original and one of a kind. It was strapless and black with an A-line skirt. There was silver trimming on the waist like an Egyptian bracelet. The one of a kind Beamon necklace from Chuck would also go great with my older silver Manolo's. I dried my hair so my curls were luscious and shiny, and way bouncy. A applied subtle eyeliner, shadow, blush, and mascara with a nude lip-gloss. After an hour I was ready.

George came and got me around 7 p.m. He wore a flawless tux by Armani. It wasn't a gaudy pastel or sparkly black like Chuck used to wear, it was just regular black with a red bow tie. Bow ties looked better on Chuck.

"Hey Blithe" he said and leaned in to kiss me.

"Hey babe" I replied and let his warm tongue explore my mouth. His hand was on my lower back, pushing me closer to him, while my hand was tangled in his hair. I broke apart when his other hand roamed towards my perfect curls.

"Stop, you'll ruin my hair" I warned. Chuck always knew not to mess with my hair before an event, George knew but never listened. He grinned at me sheepishly.

"Sorry" he said like a schoolboy being scolded. I laughed and playfully hit him on the arm. He retaliated by picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, then running to the waiting car. I shrieked and laughed at the same time. He was going to ruin my outfit and look, but on the other hand I loved him. Sometimes I wish I could find someone more mature, and still hot. Actually it was more like everyday that I wished George would grow up. He acted like a twelve year old most of the time, even though he was 25, while I was only 23.

"George you insufferable little" he cut me off my kissing me.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he pleaded.

"Fine, don't do it again though" I told him sternly.

"Aye aye ma'am" he saluted me and then we pulled out of the drive way.

"So, what's the big news?" I asked.

"Can't tell you silly" he laughed, "You look beautiful by the way. Where did you get that dress?" he asked.

"Designer thrift store in L.A" I answered. I had told everyone here that I was from California originally, that I had moved here after an earthquake killed my family.

"Why don't you let me buy you things?" he asked. I never let him too. He would buy me pointless things, like jewels and shoes. But I had given up that lifestyle long ago, and even though I missed it sometimes, I knew I was happier here. Or I though I was.

"I don't like you spending money on me" I groaned, we always had this argument.

"Maybe that'll change when you hear the announcement my father had planned" he said.

"Maybe" I answered. I placed my head on his shoulder, and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Come on Blithe, we're here" he said and got out to offer me his hand. The dinner was at the only formal place in miles, an after hall for like weddings and birthdays. But tonight only the top of the top for Smithson Ind. were here. I wasn't here as an intern, but the son's girlfriend.

All the old men and their wives looked jealously and enviously at me, but I was used to this. The women wanted to look this young and be dating this rich handsome man. But he was mine and I his. He hadn't been like Chuck, he had been able to say those three words, eight letter, one meaning, when I needed him to say it. That was three years ago, and we've been together ever since.

The main course was a chicken something in a white sauce with red wine. Dessert was a simple cheesecake with white wine. And then it was time for the big announcement. George Smithson Sr. walked up to the podium slowly to build suspense.

"Thank you all for coming" he started "Tonight is a big night for everyone here. I want you all to know how happy I am to be announcing this." He said gleefully. He paused for drama.

"As you all know, we are a vast and growing Industry, and there are only a few ahead of us. Then there's the company on the way tipity top, our arch enemy if you will. He is the leader in this area, the bull dog. And this company is run by a child no less, he's even younger then my son. Bass industries owned and managed by the 23 year old play boy, Charles Bass"he said. I was confused with why he was being mentioned.

"So you're all wondering why he had anything to do with this, so I'll tell you. To beat Bass Industries, we need to be close to the enemy, close to his liar. So it is with greay pleasure that I announce our move to New York City" he finished. I don't remember anything else after that except for George asking me to move to New York. Oh God, I'm going home.


	3. Introduced

I was all packed and ready to go. Where was I going you ask? Well right into the dragons lair, UES. To a penthouse specially bought for George and I. About a block from my old home, and two from Chuck. The first thing that George had planned for me was shopping. He said and I quote that Fifth Avenue was the best place to shop. Like I didn't know that. We were boarding the plane now, it was a small private jet. I of course got the jump seat.

A few hours later we were landing at JFK. There was a private limo waiting for us. We drove to our new penthouse and were expected to meet his parents for lunch in twenty minutes at some new fancy place. He had called in a favor from a personal stylist to come and get me dress, as if I didn't know what to wear. I was dreading it though, what if it was someone I knew? I heard someone knocking and went to answer the door. I looked through the hole and sighed. I didn't know her.

"Hello" I greeted her

"Hello, Miss Wheeler I presume?" she asked and looked me over.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked.

"Miss Kelly Rose. I work for Eleanor Waldorf" she said. Oh god she was one of my mothers minions.

"Pleasure" I said.

"Well come on. We have work to do" She dragged me back inside at the same time dragging a heavy looking bag with her.

"Okay first strip" she ordered. I had no problem with this, I had done it before. She started taking out pieces of different dresses, shirts, and pants. She stroked her chin for a moment and then smiled.

"Perfect" she breathed. She held up a intricate red satin gown that I had seen in fashion week. It was amazing. There was a darker red satin piping and beading on the bodice and it was off one shoulder. I loved it.

"I love it" I sighed. It had been awhile since expensive satin had adorned my skin. The feeling was like taking off scratchy wool sweaters for a tacky family photo and slipping back into that cashmere cardigan

"Good, now for shoes" She started looking for a pair again, she kept throwing around pair after pair. She threw one pair that caught my eye. They were black, with tiny ruby studding or the straps, and a signature red heeled back, Louboutin's. I had missed that design so much.

"These ones" I announced. She looked up to see which pair I had found. She seemed to almost frown at them.

"Are you sure those go?" she asked.

"Of course, look" I picked up the dress and slid it on, turning to her so she could zipper it up, while I put the shoes on. The overall effect was gorgeous, even better then I had planned.

"Wow, you're right, you look amazing. Now let's start your hair and then makeup and last jewels" she said. She started by brushing my long dark curls and putting shiner in them. They looked like my old ones. She then pinned it half up and down with little rubied pins, and last a heavy old fashion hair comb with a ruby pattern. She used Chanel kohl eyeliner, with a dusty NARS shadow, and Chanel lip stick. My tone was evened and bronzed. I looked like my old self, almost that is.

She took out a small box and opened it slowly. Inside were expensive jewels from every possible maker. I had already decided on what I would wear before she had even started to pick.

"I want to wear those" I pointed to the simple ruby studs, and a simple ruby tennis braclet. She frowned.

"What about the diamonds or pearls?" she asked.

"No, rubies" I insisted.

"Miss Wheeler, I implore you to wear something else" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"No one wears rubies around here anymore, not since Miss Eleanor's daughter left. Rubies were her thing" she said.

"Well she's gone, so I don't see the point" I said. She seemed frighten, but she had to agree.

"Of course, it's not my place to judge" she said. She slid the bracelet on and put the earrings in.

"You look lovely" she said.

"Thank you, you can go now" I dismissed her. Only in the city for a few hours and I was alraedy turning back to Blair. But I kind of wanted my old life back, I yearned for it now. The familiarly actually. I would be the newcomer in this city, having to gain my sucess, having to climb back up the ladder. I also missed my mother, my father, Cyrus, Dorata, Serena, Nate, and most of all Chuck. I though going back would change me, but really all it did was make me realize how much I loved my life. A single tear slipped down my cheek. That was how George found me.

"Blithe, honey are you okay? Homesick?" he guessed.

"Yeah, just missing the home" which was the truth.

"Well I promised you'll love it here, but we have to leave now. The limos out front" he said. He grabbed my hand and we got into the limo. I finally noticed how he was dressed, a black Armani suit, with a black tie, black shoes, and black lapel. Chuck would've worn something better gay almost, like a purple suit and bowtie, with white shoes. I loved those purple bow ties though.

The restaurant was nice and cozy. I recognized several faces, including Nelly Yuki and Hazel with Carter Blaizen. They didn't even acknowledge me though. We sat with his parents in the back. George ordered for me, and I resented that. He only did it since his father ordered for his mother. Him and his father talked business, and then moved on to Chuck.

"Well I've had my P.I investigate his personal life, and he isn't much of a playboy anymore, so we can't use that against him." His father announced.

"What?" George asked shocked.

"Yes, apparently he lost his true love" he said sarcastically. That made my head snap to attention.

"Who?" George asked curious.

"Ever heard of Eleanor Waldorf?" he asked.

"Yeah, she dressed Blithe tonight" he replied.

"Yes well she had a daughter, a gorgeous daughter at that. She was supposed to marry Nathanial Archibald, a Vanderbilt grandson. But she got into this illicit affair with Bass, and fell in love, or so something called Gossip Girl says" his father said. Wait was Gossip Girl still around after all this time?

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She disappeared when Bass wouldn't tell her that he loved her" They both laughed.

"Pathetic much?" George joked.

"I know, I hear this girl was quite the drama queen. They called her Queen B, or the ice bitch." His father told him. His wife sat there looking bored.

"So that was the girl he came looking for a few years back" he mused.

"Yes, he has offered millions on information on her, but she hasn't been seen or heard from in over five years" he concluded.

"Wow, well then how do we plan to take him down?"

"Simple, we're going to be friendly and courteous and then attack when he least expects it, which is why in three days there will be a huge party at the palace in honor of our move, with him and other important UESiders invited, it is also organized by him" he said. I almost choked on my breadstick. Oh no, how would I face them?

"You okay Blithe?" George asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired" I said. He checked his watch. He looked nervous.

"Yes it's late. We should go father. Goodnight mother" he kissed her cheek and got up and I followed. He kept his hand on my lower back the whole time as we walked through Central park and back home. We stopped to sit on a bench. He fiddled with something in his pockets.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He didn't answer, but startled me by getting down on one knee.

"Blithe, will you marry me?" he asked. I nodded dumbly, unable to speak. I had wanted this I reminded myself. I wanted to marry him.

"Yes" I gasped as he slipped a diamond princess cut ring on my finger. It was simple and plain, and I actually hated it. Was this all I was worth to him. I kept my mouth closed though, determined not to break it off after two minutes. He smiled and kissed me. After making out and planning to announce our wedding at the dinner we walked home in silence, not even holding hands.

"I have to go to the office real quick, I'll be back" he said, and kissed me goodbye. I undressed and got into the bath, where I cried. I had expected that we would spend the night together, in pure bliss. But I guess now that I was his, he didn't need to try so hard. After drying my eyes, I out on my silk night gown, and settled into our huge bed. I waited until 3 a.m for him, but he never showed. At nine when I woke up, he still wasn't home.

I showered and put on a skirt and blouse, like a good housewife. He finally ambled in around noon, drunk beyond belief. He yelled for a bit at me, saying gibberish. It scared me though. He stumbled into me, and gripped my upper arms. His breather reeked.

"Blithe" he sneered.

"You're drunk" I told him. He started yelling again on how I shouldn't assume. Then he did something that would forever scar me, he slapped me across the face. It stung and tears dripped down my cheeks.

"You whore" he swore at me further. I watched shocked. Was this the immature man that had made me laugh, and asked for my hand last night? Was this who he really was?

"I'll make you pay" he warned, and pinned me against the wall, at the same time taking off my skirt and blouse. I stood there in my underwear, with tears streaming down my face. He removed his clothes.

I couldn't believe that he had done that. He raped me, his own fiancé. I had been handcuffed and raped, by my future husband. How had my life ended up like this? How did this happen. And to top it off, he acted like nothing happened. But I silently feared the day that he would come home drunk again and beat me. He was gone now though; it was nearing nine at night. I didn't bother waiting up for him; I dressed in thick pants and a sweatshirt, and went to sleep. I had horrible night mares.

In the morning he came home again, but not drunk, there was lipstick on his cheek though, and a hickey on his neck, one that I had not given him.

"Where were you?" I demanded, forgetting that he could and would hurt me in all reality.

"Work" he answered.

"So the lipstick and hickey are from work?" I asked

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" he yelled.

"Yes, I think I am." I replied.

"How can you say that after all that I did for you?" he asked

"You mean raped me?" I shrieked.

"It was wanted" he replied.

"It wasn't and you know it" I cried at the memory. He walked up to me.

"You listen and you listen well, I control you and your life now. You have the ring to prove it. Now Kelly Rose is coming to get you dress for tomorrow and bring you to shop. You keep your mouth shut, got it?"

"And if I don't?" I challenged. Bad move, he smacked me again, and kicked my side when I fell. He pulled me up by my wrists and twisted them. I screamed in pain.

"What was that answer?" he asked.

"I'll keep quiet" I conceded. This pain was horrible. I needed to get out and fast, but I was afraid. I had no one but him now.

After hiding my bruised with makeup, Kelly and I went shopping. She took me to Fifth Avenue to get essentials, like La Perla garments, and other designer jeans, sweaters, purses, and shoes. Then she took me to Waldorf designs. Thankfully I wasn't important enough to have a dress designed by my mother, instead he third in command showed me three of the dresses to chose from. There was a white Greek styled dress with gold accents, a navy empire gown, and the last which was the one I chose, a gold one shoulder dress much like the one from the dance all those years ago. The dance that I had chosen Nate over Chuck, the dance that complicated my life.

Today was the ball slash dinner thing. Last night George had once again hit me, and I slept locked in the bathroom. Right now he was with his father getting ready, while I got ready alone. I had my new maid, Ally, curl my hair while I did my makeup. He hair was curled and pinned up. I wore a simple gold locket with a ruby in the center, and ruby studs. I put in blue contacts to hide my brown eyes, and my hair had recently been dyed much lighter, almost blonde. My wrists bruises were covered with bracelets and concealer, as were my neck and cheek bruises. I looked amazing though, almost happy. The tiny ugly ring sat on my finger, almost burning me. I took a deep breathe and went to join George, his father and mother, in the limo to take us to the party at the Palace.

There were so many familiar faces. When I walked in I saw Isabelle and Kati mingling with some executives from George's company, or his fathers. I then saw Nate, alone, talking on his phone, to Vanessa, saying how much he missed her, and that he'd see her in two days. He didn't look twice when I walked by. George held onto my arm tightly. As we walked around and talked to people I knew that we would eventually have to talk to people I was close to. The first time was to Lily. She looked wonderful, and young. She also seemed to married to Humphrey.

"Hello, I'm George Smithson Jr." he said.

"Lily Van der Woodsen Bass Humphrey" she said. I had to stifle a giggle. She always had such a long name. She looked at curiously.

"Excuse her, she's not very used to these things" George glared at me and nudged my bruised ribs. I winced.

"Sorry. I'm Blithe Wheeler, his girlfriend" I shook her hand. She smiled kindly at me.

"Pleasure, this is my husband Rufus" he shook my hand and then George's.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"May I ask why you laughed a moment ago?" Rufus asked.

"Oh, well, it's just that your name is so long." I told Lily. She laughed, as did Rufus, the only one not laughing or smiling was George.

"Yes I get that a lot" she said.

"Why don't you shorten it?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. My maiden name was Rhodes but I dropped that after my first marriage, then I married Bart Bass, when he died I wanted to keep it, since Charles was my son, and then I remarried and again it felt wrong to drop them" she explained.

"That's very considerate of you" I said.

"Thank you" she replied.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Mrs. Humphrey, but we really must move on" George said. Lily frowned at his impolite behavior.

"Yes, well I'll see you again alright Blithe?" she asked.

"Of course. Goodbye Mrs. Van der Woodsen Bass Humphrey, Mr. Humphrey" I smiled.

"Goodbye Blithe" Rufus replied. George pulled me away, to a darker corner.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"You made me seem rude and mean"

"Well you were, and firstly you made me seem like a southern hick" I told him

"From now on you only introduce yourself, no questions, and only answer with simple things like yes and no, got it?" he said.

"Got it" I replied. He nodded and dragged me off. We chatted with several others, including Hazels mother and father. We also chatted a bit with Jack Bass who kept his eyes on my ass. Then someone announced dinner and we all sat. I was sitting next to George and his father, at the same table as the heads of Bass Ind., minus Chuck, who still hadn't shown. George and his father got up to make a speech.

His father went on and on about how privileged it was to be compared to Bass Ind, and how kind it was to welcome them here with open arms. He said some things, and introduced his wife and son, and then George stole the mike.

"I know that this is supposed to be all business but I do have a great and joyous announcement to make, but I want to introduce someone first, her name is Blithe Wheeler, my father's intern, come on up Blithe" he waved me up. I walked gracefully and slowly to the mike. He slipped his hand around my waist.

"A few nights ago on our first night hear, I asked Miss Wheeler, who is has also been my girlfriend for the past four years, for her hand in marriage, and it is with great pleasure that I re-introduce you to the future Mrs. George Henry Smithson" he said. His mother nearly fainted, while his father clapped him on the back. Everyone else politely applauded. His mother then hugged me tight and demanded to see the ring. She proclaimed it elegant and simple. After that there were a few more speechs on business and then someone, George Sr., finally asked where the head Bass was.

"He's not feeling too well at the moment" Lily answered.

"Is he sick?" he asked.

"No in the traditional way. Today marks a very grave day in his life, although he is expected to show." Lily said. George nodded. Then smirked.

"Well what do we have here? Speak of the devil and he shall appear" he siad. Everyone looked to where he was looking. There in the back corner stood Chuck Bass. He was more gorgeous then before, but he wore a simple black suit and black tie, just like George, no scarf, or bow tie, or even a smirk. His face seemed dead and lifeless. He slowly walked to the mike where George and George Sr. where standing. Mrs. Smithson, or Amy, and I had sat back down. Chuck didn't even notice me.

"Mr. Smithson, George" he said and shook both their hands.

"Charles" George drawled, unhappy that he had been called by his name.

"Why where have you been, this was your idea was it not?" George Sr. asked.

"Well actually I have a small little speech to say, which should answer your questions" he said and grabbed the mike.

"I'm sorry to be late, but as most of you should know, today marks a very sad day five and a half years ago, my father died, and five years ago my one true love disappeared, and even I can't find her. So without anything else so morbid and depressing, I'd like to personally welcome Smithson Inc to Manhattan" he smiled a very fake and pained looking smile. He walked off stage and away. People pitied him for his sad life. They murmured about how respectful and mature he had become, how gentle and sweet. He visited his father's grave every month on the day he died, and constantly searched for the missing Waldorf. George, his father, and Jack disappeared into a back room, no doubt to argue over business, or something, so I sat bored at the table.

"Blithe, I want you to meet my daughter and sons" Lily said walking over.

"I'd love to, but I should ask George first, and then meet them" I said.

"Nonsense, I'm sure Mrs. Smithson would tell him when he get back, right?" she asked Amy.

"Of course dear. I'm Amy by the way" she smiled. I liked Amy, just not her husband or son.

"Lily, now come on." She dragged me away and to a table where her family sat. There were two blonde women with their backs to me, a blonde man, and three dark haired men. One had a hand over a blonde, while the blonde had her around another darker haired man. I recognized him to be Chuck, and he was being hugged by Serena who held hands with Brooklyn. Jenny and Eric sat talking to Rufus.

"Everyone, I have someone to meet you" Lily announced. I looked down at the ground. Even though I looked nothing like Blair, with my contacts and light hair, I was scared. Serena looked up as everyone else except Chuck.

"This is Blithe" Lily said, "George Jr.'s fiancé" she finished.

"Hello" I mumbled. They would recognize my voice.

"Hey, I'm Serena, Lily's daughter. This is my husband Dan, Rufus's son" she said. I nodded. She laughed,

"Confusing right?" she joked.

"Yeah" I nodded. She smiled.

"I'm Eric, Lily and Rufus' son" he said. "Well Rufus' by adoption" he amended,

"Jenny, originally Rufus's daughter, now shared though" she joked.

"You're a designer right?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, have you heard of me?" she asked.

"Yes, you're dresses are amazing" I told her.

"Thank you. Can I ask what you're wearing?" she asked.

"Uhm, Waldorf" I answered.

"Wow, it's stunning, did Eleanor herself make it?" she asked.

"No, Julie Anna" I answered.

"I remember her. I used to intern with Eleanor, we're still good friends though." She said.

"Is she hear now?" I asked.

"No, her husband and her spend today alone" she said.

"I understand" I said. She nodded.

"And this is Charles" Lily said and pointed to the sad looking player, slumped in his chair.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Chuck don't be rude" Serena chided.

"Sorry, the pleasures all mine" he said flatly and looked up for the first time. His eyes widened in shock. I gave him a curious look.

"Is there something in my teeth?" I asked.

"No, sorry. You just remind me of someone" he said.

"Oh, well I should be getting back to George he'll wonder where I went. It was nice meeting you all" I said.

"You too Blithe. Maybe we'll see you tomorrow, around noon?" Lily asked.

"Where?" I wanted to do something.

"How about star bucks on fifth?" she said.

"Okay, I'll see you then" I smiled and walked off. Luckily George was still missing, so I wasn't in trouble. He came back two hours later, looking like hell. He stumbled and ambled about, smelling strongly of whiskey and scotch. His father glared at him, as did his mother.

"Get him home safe, would you dear?" Amy asked.

"Of course" I called the limo and waited, holding most of his weight. I was unaware of the mix matched family watching as I left, basically carrying him.

CPOV

Today was the five year mark of Blair's departure, and it was the day of the dinner in Smithson's honor. I wanted to make them feel safe and east and then overtake them, like I had done so many others. The dinner was at seven, but I arrived near nine. I apologized and told them that I was visiting my father's grave and mourning Blair's leave. They pitied me. I made the speech and sat down, depressed and sad. Serena wrapped her arms around me, and I let her. Then I heard Lily come over.

"Everyone I have someone for you to meet" she said. I didn't bother listening, although I heard Serena and Eric introduced themselves, and then Jenny who talked with the person about fashion. I never heard the person's voice though, he or she was quiet.

"And this is Charles" Lily said. I ignored the comment. I vaguely heard someone say something, but it was to quiet.

"Chuck don't be rude" Serena told me.

"Sorry, the pleasures all mine" I said automatically and looked up. There was a young girl in front of me, maybe 22 or 23. She had light brown hair that was curled and in a bun, piercing blue eyes, and flawless skin. I couldn't help but stare at her. She reminded me of Blair, even though they looked almost nothing alike, save for the same build and bone structure.

"Is there something in my teeth?" she asked after a minute of my staring.

"No, it's just you remind me of someone" Serena looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was. She said something else and left, then lily invited her to coffee tomorrow. She said that she'd have to check with her fiancé first. What did this guy run her life? At the end Lily convinced her. We watched as she walked over to her table and sat there.

She sat and did nothing for over wo hours, and then a drunk looking George Jr. stumbled over to her. George Sr. and the wife glared at their son. The mother asked Blithe something, to which she nodded. They walked away towards the door. George leaned heavily on her. She slowly walked to their limo, staggering under his weight. This poor girl. My whole family watched as she left.

That night was the first night I had dreamed of Blair in two years. I knew now more then ever that I needed to fin her, I wouldn't be able to go on. I had a feeling she was closer now though then ever before. I would find her, that was certain.


	4. Getting Help

That night was the only night since we got here that George didn't slap me, or assault me in any way, and for that I was grateful. I was so confused and lost though. Ever since I had left the city all those years ago, I had lost my strength, my power. I was no longer the fierce ice queen, Queen B or Ice bitch Blair Waldorf. All I was now was quiet Blithe Wheeler an intern with no trust fund. But I could gain that all back if I so chose. I could start getting my eyebrows done, get rid of the contacts and hair dye, go to the gym. I wasn't fat but I wasn't anorexic anymore. That was one of the best things about leaving. Maybe if I wore designer clothes, headbands, Louboutin's, and acted like my old self, then maybe they'd figure it out. I didn't want to have to knock on my parents door and have them not recognize me, no I wanted to make a scene. Or maybe I didn't. Maybe I just wanted Chuck to know, to care, to save me from my marriage. I fell asleep wondering about all these things.

The next morning I woke up around 8 a.m. George was in the shower and hadn't bothered to keep quiet. So trying to get on his good side, I made him breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, French toast, home fries, and bacon and sausage. I ate a muffin with some orange juice. By the time he ambled out of the room, it was nearing 9:30. He looked at the food, and then went to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. I was shocked.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Nope" he shrugged. I didn't want to anger him so I quietly put the food into tuber ware and into the fridge.

"I'm going out around noon, alright?" I asked not looking at him.

"With who?" he asked.

"Lily and her daughter" I answered.

"No" he said adamantly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm your finace and I said so" he snarled. He grabbed my arms and spun me around so I faced him.

"Please" I begged. He slapped me across the cheek. I was determined not to cry. I won't give him the glory. He did it again and again. I think he wanted me to fight back, scream.

"Stop!" I yelled loudly. He grew red and then purple. And then blue, all the while he shook in anger.

"What?" he roared. He really had anger issues. My eyes widened at his tone. It was down right terrifying. He punched my gut, the pain was so horrible I fell to the ground, and he stepped hard on my ankle. It cracked, but its wasn't broken.

"Go have your fun now Blithe. See if I care, see if I come home tonight." He said and stormed out of the room. I sat in the ground clutching my ankle. I was swelling badly. I looked at the clock and noticed I only had an hour. I limped to the shower and painfully washed my hair and bruises, getting blood out too. When I got out, my ankle was swollen and their were bruises everywhere. I decided I need to find something comfy and that covered everything. I went with a pair of loose Burberry rain boots, boot cut jeans and a red cardigan with a brown camisole and a red beanie. I had to cake my face in makeup to hide the marks. I added a dark tint glasses to hide a forming black eye.

I made it to the star bucks just at noon. It was hard to walk with my ankle. Lily, Serena, and Jenny were all sitting there sipping iced lattes and for Lily an espresso. I| waved and went to order. I couldn't order my favorite, so instead I got a regular vanilla mocha with spelenda and skim. I paid and sat at the open chair.

"Hey Blithe" Lily greeted me.

"Hi Lily, Serena Jenny" I said.

"Hey" They echoed.

"So, what how are you liking the city?" Lily asked.

"I love it. Great shopping too" I joked.

"Yes, we do have the best. Have you been to Tiffany's?" she asked.

"Not yet" I said. I had only been to Bergdorf's and Saks with Kelly.

"Oh, were should go shopping after this" Jenny squealed.

"Oh we so should, what about it Blithe?" Lily asked.

"Okay, I need some new stuff anyway. Kelly only took me to Saks and Bergdorf's" I answered.

"Okay then, lets hurry up so we get everywhere by dinner. You need to see our home to. I love showing off our art collection" Lily gushed. We finished our drinks and talked a little bit more, and then left. I had my wallet with George's credit card and about 5,000 in cash from my parents weekly things. I had decided to keep this months, and was lucky I did. There was a new pair of awesome blahinks out. We walked to Tiffany's first. I bought a classic charm bracelet. Then we went to Gucci where I got a bag, and then to Versace, where we looked for gowns. The Debutante ball was coming up, and Serena and Jenny had to go. We didn't find anything, so Jenny suggested that we simply have her make them. We agreed. We were going back to her place to get fitted and measured.

Jenny realized that all of her stuff was still at Lily and Rufus' so we had to go there. It was slow going. My ankle throbbed, and traffic was horrible so we couldn't grab a taxi. Luckily they didn't live far away. Not so luckily Chuck, Eric, Dan and Rufus were home when we got there. They were playing poker on the dining room table. Rufus came and hugged lily while Dan did the same to Serena. Jenny and I stood there awkwardly.

"Hey, come with me" she said and dragged me away. Before we had gone a step though, I had gasped out in pain. She had gripped my bruise to tight and in was very painful. Everyone in the room turned and looked at me. There were tears in my eyes. Jenny got it and let go of my wrist quickly.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Its fine" I mumbled through tears.

"No, let me see" she said and rolled up my sleeve. I looked down in embarrassment. She gasped at the sight. Their was a hand mark, cuts, and bruises. She took the other hand and saw the same thing.

"Who did this?" Eric asked since he had come over to see what made Jenny gasp.

"It's nothing" I said.

"Blithe" Lily gasped seeing the sight. I quickly rolled down my sleeve.

"I said its nothing. I think I'll go home now" I said and went to leave.

"No wait you have to get fitted" Serena cried out.

"Maybe later" I said.

"Please Blithe, we won't mention anything, we promise" Lily swore.

"I have to home by dinner" I said.

"Of course. Why don't you and Serena go to Jenny's room and I'll order some drinks and snacks" lily suggested. "Jenny can get her supplies and meet you in Serena's room" Serena guided me to her room. It was the same as I had remembered.

LPOV

I had had so much fun with the girls and Blithe today. There was something about her that made me feel comfortable. We had shopped forever looking for a gown perfect enough for the debutante ball, but to no avail. Then Jenny suggested that we have her make the dresses so we went home.

Walking home took awhile because Blithe seemed to limp on her ankle, like it was broken or twisted. She was such a fragile and quiet girl but in a weird way she reminded me so much of Blair.

When we got home, I hugged Rufus while Serena embraced Dan. I heard Jenny ask Blithe to go to her room with her to get the stuff. She agreed and they started to leave. Jenny grabbed her wrist to show her the way, when she gasped in pain. We all stared at her. She had tears in her eyes and was breathing heavily. Jenny dropped her wrists.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly

"It's fine" Blithe mumbled.

"Let me see" Jenny said. She was scared that she had hurt her. She rolled up Blithe's sleeve, and gasped. I walked closer to get a better look as did Eric. Blithe had looked down, her face red.

"Who did this?" Eric asked referring to the marks, cuts, and bruising on her wrist. There seemed to be a hand mark on one, and scratch marks on the other.

"It's nothing" she said quickly

"Blithe" I gasped. She rolled her sleeves down fast.

"I said its nothing. I think I'll go home now" she said and went to leave. I couldn't let her though, what if it was someone at home doing this to her? Serena noticed this too even though she hadn't seen the wrist.

"No wait you have to get fitted" she cried out

"Maybe later" she said curtly.

"Please Blithe. We won't mention anything, we promise" I begged her.

"I have to be home by dinner" she said.

"Of course. Why don't you and Serena go to Jenny's room and I'll order some drinks and snacks" I suggested. "Jenny can get her supplies and meet you in Serena's room" Serena took her to her room, and I turned to my family. As soon as I heard them on the steps and waited a good two minutes I started talking.

"We have to do something" I said.

"Lils, she said it was nothing. We can't do something if she says nothing happened" Rufus rubbed my back.

"You saw her wrists though, and she was walking with a limp. Last night her husband was so drunk he couldn't stand, and she had to ask him if she could go out. Something's not right" I argued.

"Just wait, be nice, see if she opens up" Eric suggested.

"I just hope it won't be too late" I said quietly.

"Why are you so attached Lily, you just met her?" Chuck asked. I looked to my usually quiet son.

"I'm not sure, you'll help right Charles? See what that fiancé is like?" I asked.

"My pleasure. From my prior knowledge though, he's immature almost like I was back in the day" He smirked.

"Charles, he could possibly be beating his fiancé" I told him.

"I know. In fact I think I'll go talk to him, see some things, you know" he said and went to leave.

"Just don't get her in trouble" I warned.

"Of course. I'll just get my coat first" he said and left. Jenny had returned with her stuff and the maid had gotten drinks so I went to Serena's room, where she sat alone without Blithe.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Bathroom" Serena replied. I nodded and sat on my daughter's bed. I hope I can help this girl.


	5. The End

BPOV

I had told Serena that I needed to use the restroom. She pointed me to the one that's right beside Chuck's old room. I couldn't help but peek inside. But just my luck he caught me just as I was opening the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for the bathroom" I replied.

"Next door" he said.

"Thank you" I told him.

"Your welcome. You wouldn't happen to know where your fiancé is would you?" he asked. Dread flooded my stomach. Was he going to confront him? That would get me in more trouble, and even more pain.

"Please don't" I gasped.

"Why not?" he asked, "I jut want to talk business" he said. "Are you afraid of him?" he asked.

"No, I'm not" I told him. I looked right into his eyes, which was hard since I still had the dark tinted glasses on.

"Take the glasses off" he said.

"No" He couldn't see the bruises, or the color. He would know, he would guess. While I was thinking about this I forgot about him, until I felt the glasses being pulled off my face. He gasped, whether at the black eye or at the eyes themselves, I didn't know. He strolled briskly away, just giving enough time for me to get my glasses. Did he guess?

CPOV

I went to get my jacket and found Blithe about to open my door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a little harsher then deserved.

"Bathroom" she said shortly.

"Next door" I told her.

"Thank you" she said flatly. She acted cold to me, wonder why?

"Your welcome. You wouldn't happen to know where you fiancé is would you?" I asked. She gaped for a moment before saying,

"Please don't" She looked terrified.

"Why not?" I asked. "I just want to talk business" Lie, "Are you afraid of him?" I asked. Was she? I felt drawn to this woman, so mysterious and lost.

"No, I'm not" she said. She looked me in the eyes with her glasses still on.

"Take off the glasses" I told her. I had a feeling she was hiding something under them.

"No" she said, and then seemed to deliberate in her head. Taking her thoughts as a distraction, I swiped them off her face. Her eyes. They were brown and wide, innocent. Doe eyes so very familiar. Eyes that would soften when she looked at me, eyes that would glow when she was happy, eyes that were like ice when she wanted revenge. I gasped at the brown eyes. And I ran. Those weren't just anybody's eyes, those were Blair's eyes. And it pained me so very much. I called Arthur and he drove me to Central Park where Nate would be, like he was every night. With or without Vanessa he loved the jogging track.

I found him running, and I had to run to catch him.

"Nathanial" I called out. My shoes weren't meant for running. He stopped and turned to find the caller.

"Chuck?" he asked. We hadn't really kept in touch over the years that Blair's had vanished. We were still friends, just distant. He had his wife, and I had my business. He was a lawyer now. We met when we needed things, on both sides.

"I need your help" I told him.

"With what?" he asked warily.

"George Smithson Jr. is abusive to his wife" I told him. I needed to save this girl with Blair's eyes, even if it wasn't Blair.

"Your enemy?" Nate asked

"Yes, but it's real, come meet her" I pleaded.

"Alright, but you owe me" He never excepted pay with my favors, instead we always owed each other. I'd need a lawyer to dig up stuff on someone, he needed reservations at Bass Hotels in Taiwan for a honeymoon, stuff like that.

"Good, her names Blithe. She's with Serena, Jenny, and Lily at Lily's" I told him.

"Wait, you're not coming?" he asked.

"No" I couldn't face her resemblance to someone so dear.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see when you meet her" I promised and said goodbye. I walked to my old club, that was now shut down and empty. I still sat on the roof though and watched the trafiic.

BPOV

After Chuck left, I had to go back to Serena's and get fitted. Lily was true to her word and didn't mention anything, that is until I had to take off my shoes and they saw the swollen foot. They never asked me to remove the glasses though, to which I was grateful.

"What happened?" Lily asked in regards to my ankle.

"Just a sprain. I iced it, but well it didn't work" I lied to them. Lily nodded and went to get ice. They were quiet during the fitting and designing. Jenny had come up with a beautiful dress.

It was maroon and flared at the bottom, strapless. From the bust line to the middle of my waist flowered beading flowed. The material would be silk and tulle. **(pics on pro)**

Serena's dress was amazing too. It was an odd purple color with beading on the top, with spaghetti straps, and roses on the fabric on the bottom, that flowed out.

Lily's dress was more mature. It was simple cream brownish dress. It had a sweetheart neck line with no straps and pleated skirt. There was a matching sash across the waist.

Jenny had made her own dress already. It was stunning orange and split in the middle, with other bright colors flowing into the skirt. She looked amazing in is too. After she finished she told us they'd be ready by the ball, and then kicked us out so she could get started. The ball was in only two weeks, and she had three gowns to make. Although Serena's was already started, and Lily's would be down by an associate. Anyway, there was a knock on the door and Serena went to get it. There standing in the doorway was Nate. He looked like he had been running.

"Natie" Serena cried and hugged him tight. Dan came to see what the commotion was. He shook Nate's hand and then sat on the couch with Serena. Lily too hugged Nate, and sat with Rufus. Eric wasn't home anymore.

You must be Blithe Wheeler, George Smithson's fiancé" he said "I'm Nate Archibald" he held out his hand.

"Pleasure" I told him and shook it.

"Wow, Chuck was right" he muttered.

"Right about what?" I asked sharply.

"Your wrist, what happened?" he asked.

"None of your, or Charles's business" I retorted.

"I'm a lawyer you know, you can tell me" he coaxed.

"I'm not dumb, Mr. Archibald. I think I'll leave now" I said. I turned to Lily and Serena, "Thank you I had a lot of fun. Have Jenny call me." I said. Lily got up and hugged me as did Serena.

"It was our pleasure Blithe. Please come again" Lily said.

"Maybe. I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, Nate" I said, "But I shall not lie. Goodbye" I got into the elevator and left.

I took a cab home because of my ankle. During the whole ride I worried about whether George would be home or not. Driving to our home, the taxi went by Victorola, or by what used to be it. I was surprised to see it was closed. My heart sort of ached at the sight. I sighed and looked on.

George was home. I entered the house slowly. He was watching TV in the living room, with his mother.

"Hello Blithe darling" she said.

"Hello Amy, george darling" I said with a fake smile. Amy noticed my limp though.

"What ever happened Blithe?" she asked.

"Oh, I went shopping with Mrs. Vander Woodsen Bass Humphrey and her daughter, I'm afraid we over did it" I lied.

"Oh, did you get anything good?" she asked

"Well, I'll show you" I told her and opened my bags. The longer she was here the longer I was safe. I showed her my charm bracelet, my red Gucci bag, a burberry coat, and UGG slippers. I even showed her the boxers I bought for George, and then handed them to him.

"Thank you dear" he said.

"My pleasure darling. I hope you like them" I told him.

"Well you only bought four items, whatever took you so long?" George asked sweetly.

"Well, there's a ball coming up. We were invited. I got fitted for a dress." I told him.

"What ball?" Amy asked.

"The Debutante, in two weeks" I told her.

"I've never heard of it. My my Blithe, you seem to know the city pretty well" she said.

"I'm a fast learner" I told her.

"That's good. This city moves fast, you need to stay on top. Well I better go, George will be home soon,and I wanted to make him his favorite dinner" she said. She kissed George's forehead and hugged me, and left. The two of us stood staring at each other after her departure.

"So?" I asked. He looked mad again. Oh no.

"You were hanging with Bass's family?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, his mother and sisters, not blood related though" I said.

"Its still family" he said.

"I didn't even see him" I lied.

"You lie. How could you do this?"

"How could I do this?" I screeched. "How could I?"

"I believe that's what I said" he sneered.

"You don't know who you're delaing with" I threatened.

"You're nothing without me" he said. But really I was more then him, more without him. I was Blair effing Waldorf for gods sakes. What was I doing here?

"It's off"I said softly.

"What?" he yelled.

"It's off. I'm done" I said louder.

"What's off?" he asked.

"The wedding, the engagement, us" I told him. He turned red purple and then blue again.

"And where will you go?" he asked.

"Home" I told him.

"You're going back to that hick town, do nothing with your life. You have no money, no nothing" he said.

"I said home, not Kokomo" I told him. I was going to Eleanor Waldorf's.

"Kokomo is your home" he smirked.

"I wasn't born in Kokomo" I told him. I turned for the bedroom to get a bag. I stuffed the old gym bag with my old clothes, my ruby ring, Chuck's necklace, anything important. Everything else could be replaced. I walked back to the living room to see George still on the couch.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I told you" I told him.

"You're not leaving" He said. He got up and started to walk towards me.

"Back off, or I'll call the cops" I warned.

"They'd won't believe you" he said.

"Just let me leave!" I yelled.

"No" he screamed and threw the only thing he could reach at me. That just happened to be a vase sitting on the sofa table. It hit the wall to the right of me, but the glass still embedded into my arm. He took my moment of surprise to attack, and punch my face, making my nose bleed. I managed to open the door and run down the steps, he yelled from the stoop, swearing and cussing. I ran faster and faster. Until I couldn't hear him anymore. I didn't know where I was going until I got there. Victorola. I sat on the bench across the street. Central Park was behind me. I could hear people laughing and having fun. I wished I had never left. Maybe things would've worked out in the end.

CPOV

I still sat on the roof, when Nate called me.

"Did she admit anything?" I asked.

"No, she hates me though" He told me. "And I get what you mean, she's so much like Blair, it's scary. Course she never took the glasses off" he grumbled.

"Has a black eye" I told him.

"Explains it. Well I'll keep trying mate. Call you if I get anything" he said.

"Okay, thanks man."

"Course, Bye"

"Bye" I shut the phone and watched the park again. Their were happy couples skating and walking enjoying the night. I brooded on a rooftop. After three hours, something interesting happened. Their was a woman by the looks of it, running down the street with a bag. She stopped to catch her breathe on the bench across the street from the club. She looked at the club too, watching it. I could hear her sobs from here. And then I recognized something. She was wearing glasses just like Blithe was. And when a car passed you could see her light brown hair. I ran down the stairs and across the street.

"Blithe?" I asked sitting down beside her. She looked up. Her glasses were removed now, but that made it worse. Her nose was bloody and swollen. Her eyes were red rimmed and black. She looked horrible.

"Why?" she asked. "Why me?" she sobbed. I placed my hand gently around her, while at the same time texting Arthur to pick us up. I needed to get her somewhere safe.

"What happened?" I asked her softly.

"He told me I was fooling with the enemy, that I wanted you to win" she sobbed. So this was partly my job. "That I was nothing without him, when really I'm more" she smiled slightly at that.

"Are you in pain anywhere else?" I asked.

"My ankles swollen from running on it, and my nose kills. But I can't go to the hospital" she pleaded.

"No, come on. You can come home with me" I told her as Arthur pulled up.

BPOV

Chuck had found me crying. I had told him part of the truth, that I was indeed being beaten. He soothed me, and told me he would take me to his home. Probably to Lily's.

Arthur pulled up, and I blushed at the sight of the limo. It was the same on. I almost smiled but it pained me too much to do so. My nose was so swollen. He helped me in and told Arthur to go home.

We arrived at Lily's in five. He helped me out again. I wobbled so he scooped me up, bridal style. The polish man at the door let us in. He carried me to the elevator, and we started up. I heard gasps as the door opened, and Lily was at my side.

"Oh my, is she alright?" she asked.

"Just bruised" Chuck said. He placed me gently on a couch. Lily had gone to get me some bandages, ice a tissue for the blood. Nate was still there. It looked like Jenny, Eric, Serena, Dan, and Nate had been playing Clue. Rufus had an open newspaper on his lap.

"What happened Blithe?" Nate asked.

"He punched me, and threw a vase" I told him. He nodded slowly.

"Anything else within the past week?" he asked.

"Rape, kicked me in the ribs, stepped on my ankle, slapped my face, and threats" I told them flatly. I was over it. George would pay.

"How are you so calm?" Nate asked.

"When I'm done with George, he'll be nothing, nor will his father" I told them.

"It's legal right?" Nate asked.

"Of course. I just don't want charges pressed yet" I told him.

"Okay" He said confused.

"Here we are" Lily said coming in with the stuff. She helped me clean off in the bathroom and helped me into my sweats. Rufus bandaged my ankle since he knew how, and Eric pulled the glass out. We were all sitting around the mid game of Clue, when I started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked.

"Home" I said shortly.

"You can't go back" he protested.

"I'm not going to George's, I'm going to my parents" I told them.

"Where do they live?" Lily asked.

"The city" I said.

"Why don't you let Chuck or Nate take you?" Lily offered.

"Ill be fine. I know what I'm doing" I assured them.

"Call when you get in, or we'll call the police" Lily said.

"Will do, thank you so much" I told them.

"Our pleasure" they told me.

"We'll see tomorrow maybe?" Jenny asked.

"Of course, why don't you come for breakfast?" Lily offered.

"I don't think I'll be here tomorrow. I'm leaving after I visit my parents. I'm sorry about the dregs Jenny" I told them. It was the truth. Tomorrow Blithe Wheeler would be no more, instead Blair Waldorf would be coming home.

"It's no problem, I understand" Jenny said, and she hugged me. "It was great to meet you" she said.

"You too" I hugged her back. I did the same with the rest of the family, and then I left for my old. My mother was going to flip.


	6. Back to Blair

Well my mother's reaction was not what I expected. First off, she wasn't even the first one to see me. Dorota was, and she knew who it was at once. Then Cyrus came in to see why Dorota had fainted, and then he too fainted. My mother then came storming in, yelling about a commotion. She gasped at the sight of me.

"Blair?" she asked.

"Who else mother?" I asked. She looked me over.

"You need a haircut" she said. I was shocked, no where have you beens? No I missed you's? She didn't even hug me, she woke up Cyrus and Dorota, and then orders the maid to schedule me a hair cut, tomorrow seven a.m, here. Great, now I remember why I left.

"Blair, you look so different!" Cyrus cried. He hugged me, "It's good to see you" he said.

"You too" I told him. Dorota came over and hugged me, crying in polish. She fussed over my clothes, my nose, my hair, and my ankle which was wrapped. She started on about making me some food dish that sounded amazing. I told her that would be lovely. She smiled at the fact I now ate, and scurried into the kitchen. Cyrus politely excused himself so my mother and I could talk.

"So?" she asked after a very long very awkward silence.

"I'm back" I told her and half smiled. She looked me over again. Like I was a piece of art that she couldn't tell if it had become worthless or priceless. She tapped her chin too.

"Sit, you need to tell me everything" she commanded. The tone of her voice made it impossible to disobey. We went into the living room and sat on the puffy couch.

"Why Blair?" she asked.

"I don't know" I told her.

"Like hell you don't. You never called you never wrote, we never knew where you were. The only thing we knew is that you cashed a check or two that was the only way we knew you were alive" she said. Her tone held bitter, resentment, and sadness. Had she really been worried?

"I'm sorry mom, I really am" I told her pleadingly.

"I thought you were dead until that check was cashed, dead Blair. I never though I'd see my baby girl again, never ever" she started to cry. I had never seen my mother cry, not once. Not even when my father left her. She was so strong, so emotionally distant, or she used to be. Maybe this really had changed her.

"I just- I just had to get away. Things were too much. I wanted something normal, something average. I wanted a simple life" I sobbed. It was the truth. I was a coward so I ran. I was selfish to keep people worrying about me. Selfish. My mother stopped crying and looked at me.

"Normal Blair? You've never wanted normal" she said.

"I know that now" I told her.

"You wanted things to be easy, like love. But things like that take time, you can't just quit at it and run" she told me.

"I really wished I never had" I told her and again started to cry reliving the hell that was the past two days. My mother watched me for a bit and then came over and hugged me close. This was the first time in awhile that she had done this. I only remember once when I was five, I had been putting on my pink headband. The headband that matched my plaid gray and pink pleated skirt perfectly. The skirt that was paired with a flawlessly ironed crisp white blouse, and my shiny black Mary Janes. I had picked it out all by myself, and my mother had loved it. But then the headband, which was covered in the flawless pink satin, had snapped cleanly in two, and I was distraught. My mother had scooped me up into her arms before any of the seven nannies could. She had also bought me 10 new headbands, each more gorgeous and expensive then the one before it.

"Are you married Blair?" she asked suddenly.

"No, I was engaged" I told her. That ugly ring was still sitting on my finger. It was revolting.

"Was?" she questioned.

"Let's say he wasn't my type" I told her. I didn't want her to know that her daughter had been raped, assaulted, and beaten.

"Well then, tell me where you've been and stuff" she said. I told her about Kokomo, about college, about everything. We laughed and laughed on some parts, and cried when I told her about my favorite neighbor, Shayne, who was only five and she died three years ago when a drunk driver hit her in the street outside our apartment. I had seen it happen too. I actually told her a lot about Avery, which made my memories come back.

FLASHBACK

I sat down on the old worn couch. There was a fat orange tabby on the chair beside me, and a fish tank filled with different color, shape, and size fish. On the walls there was a peeling off white paint, and the carpet was a dirty brown color. The kitchen was right beside the living room. The fridge was covered in paintings and drawings by the child of the household. And then sitting in front of the old TV was a small girl, Shayne.

Shayne was five and three quarters as she would tell you. She was a happy child that never worried about the fact her parents were poor, or that she didn't have the cutest clothes. No she liked how they were, how they lived. They were close, a family. She had stunning green eyes, like emeralds and her hair was the envy of many. It was thick and shiny, the rich golden color making her appear an angel. She had a cherubic face with dimples and white straight teeth. She was small and lithe, and loved to dance. Right now she was watching "Dancing with the stars"

I remember the day I first met her. I was sitting outside on the little bench when someone sat beside me. She wasted no time in telling me her life story, even things that were probably private. Her mother was a homemaker. Her father had just been laid off work. They had lived there their whole lives. Shayne was a kindergartener, she just learned to read, and she loved the color green, like her eyes.

Right now I was babysitting her, for free, since her parents had to go into the city since Shayne's older brother's wife was having a baby. Shayne was also the youngest of eight and the only girl. All of the brothers were moved out, Shayne was a surprise, not planned or expected but loved all the same. She was the miracle baby, daddy's little princess, mommy's little girl, the innocent younger sister that the older brothers felt compelled to protect.

"Blithie?" she called. She added an i.e. to everyone's name, no matter what.

"Yeah?" I asked. She had a high voice, yet soft and sweet.

"I'm bored" she said. That was another thing, she bored so easily.

"Well, how about we go to my apartment and curl your hair?" I asked. I loved to give her makeovers, and so did she. She started laughing and screaming in glee. She clapped her little hands. An hour later she was done. Her hair was curled and pinned up with bobby pins that had little pearls on them, from N.Y.C. I had also dresses her up, in my own creation. She wore a tiny little cream dress, that looked amazing. It had been one of my designer party dress, but with some stitches here and there to take it in, it was a princess dress. She danced around the room singing.

When her parents finally got back that night, they found their little girl fast asleep with her orange tabby. Her hair was slightly curled and her dress was twisted. She looked like an angel however, so they quickly snapped a picture with an old Polaroid camera. That was the last time I babysat for her.

Three weeks later, I was sitting in my window letting my toenail paint dry. Shayne's mother was walking with her and some bags from food shopping. Shayne skipped along the sidewalk twirling her light bag, while her mother watched and laughed. I never forgot the details of what happened next. Little Shayne with her blonde hair in a barrette that matched her cut off jean shorts and little pink tank top, danced across the street after looking first. She waved to me, but tripped over her feet in the process. She didn't hit the ground though, she just lost a shoe. Her mother laughter at her graceful ballerina, on the other side of the street. She had bent down to pick up a dropped orange from her bag. Shayne went to put her shoe on and looked down. At the same time the screeching of tires was heard, a mother's scream and a little girls cry. The driver spun out of control, and hit Shayne full on. She never had a chance the doctors said, she was dead on impact.

Day and months went by in a blur. Eventually the family moved away, eventually I moved on. I forgot, but now I remembered.

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's so sad" my mother gasped.

"I know, she was so much like Serena though, it scared me" I told her. She hugged my shoulder tight again.

"So tell me about how you kept hidden from Charles" she said.

"I never went by Blair, I went only by Blithe. My full fake name was Blithe Cara Wheeler" I told her.

"What a dreadful name Blair" she gasped again.

"I know, the horror" I joked.

"So about the fiancé?" she hinted.

"You know Smithson Inc, the company that moved here to rival Chuck's?" I asked. She nodded. "The son, George Jr, but he is an arrogant ugly man" I told her.

"I always though he looked like an unpolished Charles" she mused.

"I think that's the reason I went with him" I confessed. She laughed a sharp bark of laughter.

"I knew it. You two were always meant to be together" she said.

"How so?" I asked her.

"As little children you both were always so prim, so obedient. Serena and Nate were always wild, running in the mud, scraping their knees. Of course when you got older, Charles did start his womanizing, but it was all to please his father. Just like you always tried to please me" she said. "But I realized it wasn't your or Charles fault. Bart, god rest his soul and I were to blame. You two had such a screwy childhood. What with your father leaving, my constant pressuring on how you weren't good enough, and with Bart never being there, no wonders you left"

"It's not your fault mom" I had wanted to please her; I had wanted to be perfect.

"No, Blair, the blames to share. I should have helped with your eating disorder, not made it worse, or shun you. Cyrus has really made me realize things need to change, and they have" she said.

"I'm sorry I left mom, I'm sorry you thought I was dead" I told her. She just rubbed my shoulders and did something I never would have though possible. She soothed me, comforted me.

"All that matter is your home now. Everything will be alright. But first you need to shower, and get prim and proper young lady" she scolded me jokingly.

"Actually first I need to call Lily" I told her.

"Does she know your back?" she asked.

"No, but she helped me today, helped Blithe that is. I just couldn't stay away" I told her. She handed me a cell phone, but I refused. I pulled out my own ratty one and dialed the familiar number.

"Lily Humphrey speaking" she said.

"Hey Lily, it's blithe" I replied.

"Blithe! Are you alright? Did you make it okay?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Thank you so much Lily. I'm sorry that I can't stay any longer." I told her.

"Oh, I understand completely Blithe, take care of your self" she said.

"I will, goodbye" She said bye and hung up. I looked to my mother.

"Your room is still there, I'm guessing you're tired" she said.

"Thank you mom, for everything" I told her. She came and hugged me again. I think I had been hugged more tonight then in all my life.

"You're welcome. Now tomorrow you're getting your hair cut, a facial, eyebrows, nails, and everything else, 7 a.m. sharp. I'll have Dorota wake you" she said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Jakkob has agreed to take the day for you, in exchange for doing the fashion week with outstanding reviews on my part" she told me. She was letting Jakkob do her fashion show and was going to publicly praise him? My mother loved me. I bid her goodnight, then Dorota, and then Cyrus. He hugged me tight and told me it was good to have me home. I then went to my familiar room, and changed into the silk pajamas that were still there. I fell into a dreamless slumber.

SEVEN A.M

I had gotten up at six, brushed my hair into a ponytail, and then walked to the salon. Thankfully since it was a rainy day, no one noticed the familiar face that hadn't been seen in years.

Jakkob declared my hair a mess. He then washed it, deep conditioned it, blow-dried it, cut it, washed it again, dried it to my usual curls, and fixed the color. It looked like it had years ago. I then went to the salon and got waxed, eyebrows, legs, bikini area, and lip. My feet were massaged and silky smooth again and painted ruby red. My nails were filed perfectly and matching my toes. I left the place feeling great. My sunglasses were put on again, along with a hat, and trench coat, all Burberry, and an umbrella. But I saw no one I knew. When I went home my mother had tons of shopping bags waiting for me. She had ordered all new clothes, and headbands. I quickly dressed in a Betsy Johnson white tunic dress with dark brown gladiator sandals, and a matching braided headband. I said goodbye to my mother and Cyrus and left.

The handbag I carried was a Burkin limited edition. Inside were my new cell phone, a diamond IPhone, and other importants, like lotion, credit cards, and gum. I went down Fifth Avenue first, and went into Tiffany's, Gucci, Fendi, and all the others. By three p.m I was exhausted but I still hadn't found a dress for the Debutante. That would be my coming back party. I decided to just suck it up and ask my mother.

She was thrilled and said she had already made the perfect dress. She went into her special dress closet and brought out the garment bag. Inside was the prettiest dress I had ever seen. It was like Cinderella's gown, but minus the puffy sleeves and puffy skirt. It was a pale blue, almost silver, strapless with a sweetheart neck. Water fall beading down the left side, and a pale thin layer of tulle going down the skirt. My mother had even found glass like slippers to match, but they were Zanotti's and crystal made, with diamond straps. The ball was in less then two weeks. How could I ever lie low for that long?


	7. Saving Blair

Two weeks had flown by, and still I went unnoticed. My mother had altered my dress a little so it now had one off the shoulder strap. The Beamon necklace from Chuck went perfectly along with a pair of my own diamond drop earrings that I had left here when I ran. They were an original from Harry Winston. Worth quite a bit.

I had my hair down and my makeup by 6:45 and the ball started at 7 sharp. I planned on coming a bit late. This year, they had decided to change things, which was a bad idea in my opinion. To make things better they decided to try and see if a masked ball would generate more reviews. To my dismay, my mother loved the idea and spent days trying to find the perfect mask to match my dress. She did eventually. It was a pale blue that matched the dress perfectly with the side having metal décor coming out and swirling around my cheek and forehead. She had the cheap crystals replaced with diamonds and sapphires. I looked amazing in the whole outfit.

"I'm leaving mom!" I called to her.

"Have fun" she called back. I grabbed my diamond clutch and walked to the elevator. I stepped on and pressed the ground level button.

I had called a limo and it was waiting for me outside. My invite was tucked in my clutch along with a cell phone and other things. The limo was a black one, very nondescript. It was now exactly 7. There was traffic too. I closed my eyes and calmed myself down. I was so nervous.

Twenty minutes later and we had arrived. I placed the mask on my face and stepped out of the open door. The ball was in full swing. I could hear laughing and dancing going on inside. I picked up my skirt and started walking to the door. There was the same old lady there that would check the invites for crashers. She scanned mine once and twice and then opened the door. Instead of going straight to the dance floor, I climbed the stairs to put my clutch and wrap in the closet. I checked my reflection once more.

My dress hung perfectly on my curves. My luscious chocolate curls were bouncy and shiny, like they used to be. The mask hid my identity perfectly. And my bruises had healed in the last week. The only reminder was the constant nightmares that plagued me and bruising from when he raped me violently. I shuddered at the memory. I looked back to my reflection. The earrings shined in the light and the necklace went perfect with everything. I smiled to myself and left.

I walked ever so slowly to the stairs. The lights were dimmed and a slow song was playing. Boys in tuxedos twirled girls in puffy dresses around in perfection. Old and young, all the prominent families were here. Except mine, because my mother claimed she didn't want to go. Cyrus and she were watching a movie.

I could see Serena dancing with Dan in the middle. Her purple mask matching her dress well perfectly. Lily danced with Rufus, each wearing gold masks. Jenny was dancing at the moment with Erik. Her mask was orange, and his was pink. I didn't see Chuck anywhere. Nate and Vanessa were dancing in the corner, well mostly cuddling. I walked slowly down the steps and quickly out of sight. I was nervous all of a sudden. My heart was erratic and my palms were sweaty. But I didn't know why. But then I did.

It was like his presence scared me. I knew when he was around now, like when you knew someone was leering at you or mentally undressing you. George stood in the corner, dressed in a stunning tuxedo. I knew it was him, even in the mask. He looked sober and happy almost like the old George. And then he caught my eye. He stood up straighter and walked over. He smiled charmingly, or what was supposed to be charming.

"George Smithson Jr." he said.

"Not interested." No matter how good he looked, I would never forget what he did to me. Never in a thousand years. The venom in my voice must have alerted him that it was me.

"Blithe?" he asked. Or gasped really.

"In the f**king flesh" I growled. His eyes blazed for a moment before he grabbed my wrist, so fast that I didn't notice it. He dragged me to corner near where Serena, Lily, Jenny and Vanessa were dancing with their partner. They didn't notice me though. This wasn't good.

"I though you left?" he asked.

"Let go, it hurts" I begged. His hand was grounding into my wrist.

"Tell me why you're still here" he said.

"No!" I shouted at him. Not very loudly though. I didn't want to make this type of scene.

"You want me back, don't you? That's why you still were my ring" he accused. The ugly ring sat on my finger still, along with my pinky ring.

"I'd never take you back" I said in a low voice.

"Admit it, admit you liked it rough" he leaned closer to me.

"Rough?" I was shocked. "Rape and assault isn't rough, it's illegal" I told him. Was he mentally stable? Insane maybe?

"You loved it" he breathed. He was less then an inch away. He was closing in. I tried to back away, but his arms pinned mine down. I was leaning on the wall. No one was noticing this. No one cared. His lips met mine, and he bit down hard. He pulled back and smirked at me. He dipped down again, but this time it was I who bit him. He gasped and pulled back.

"You little bitch" he growled and raised his hand to hit me, "You're going to pay" he said. I shut my eyes, but the blow never came. Instead I heard gasps of shock and the sounds of wrestling. I opened my eyes to see George being wrestled by a man with a blue mask and blue bow tie. His face wasn't to me though. Security was coming now. I had to intervene.

"Stop it George!" I yelled.

"You whore, you want him to win" he screamed back. George punched my savior in the jaw, and he stumbled to the ground. George took this as a chance to jump on him and wrestle him on the ground. I stepped in and tried to pry George's hands off the mans neck. Security eventually got a hold of the fight, and held George down, along with the other man.

"You both are being arrested for crashing the ball" one of them said.

"Wait, he was just helping me though" I cried out. George became enraged at this and broke free of the captor. He managed to slap me before they got a grip on him again. The damage was done though. I fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion. My dress flying beneath me, my hair whipping around my face, and my mask slipping off and landing on the floor with a soft bang. One of the men rushed to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"Yes, thank you" I said. He helped me off the ground. I bent down and brushed off my gown.

"Can you answer a few questions just so we know you're alright?" he asked. I nodded. I looked to where George was being cuffed, but he stared right at me. My savior was icing his face on a chair no less then three feet away.

"What's today?" he asked.

"December 18, the Debutante ball" I answered.

"Who's the president?" he asked.

"Obama" I answered.

"You seem alright, do you feel okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you" I replied again. He nodded and walked away. I however walked to where the police were questioning George and others. He was in handcuffs.

"She'll tell you it wasn't my fault" George was saying, or yelling.

"Sir, we all saw you slap the young lady, she obviously won't" one officer said. "Ah, here she is now" he turned to me.

"Do you know this man, ma'am?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't" I answered. "I met him today when he tried to kiss me, I tried to push him away, but he pinned me to the wall. He bit my lip, and then I bit his. That man over there saved me from being punch a first time" I told them.

"She's lying, she's my fiancée!" he protested. "Tell the truth Blithe" he commanded.

"My name's not Blithe" I answered, pretending to be confused.

"Can I see your I.D?" he asked.

"It's in my bag upstairs, you can get it." I handed him the ticket. He nodded and left. This left me, George, and only one other officer. I hummed quietly.

"You're very lucky Mr. Bass was passing by and saw you" The officer said suddenly.

"Mr. Bass?" I asked shocked. Was it Chuck who saved me. I looked back to where my savior had been sitting, and there sure enough was his family, Nate and Vanessa talking to him.

"Yes, oh and I believe this is yours" he said and handed me my mask. I gingerly put it back on.

"Thank you" I said as the other officer came back down.

"Her names not Blithe, her I.D checks out. That means your going to jail mister Smithson" he said. "Thank you for your time, ma'am" they tipped their hats and dragged George away. I took several deep breathes and walked over to Chuck and everyone else. They looked up to see who it was. Only Chuck wasn't here anymore.

"Could you tell me where Mr. Bass went?" I asked quietly. "I need to thank him" I added.

"He went to the rooftop" Nate said.

"Thank you" I replied and took off before they could notice the similarities between Blair, Blithe and I. I took the stairs two at a time. I was out of breath by the time I reached the top. I opened the door slowly. The sight scared me. Chuck was sitting on the edge, sobbing it seemed. He didn't notice the door quietly opening and closing. I crept slowly towards him. He seemed to be talking to himself.

CPOV

Tonight was the stupid ball thing. I didn't even want to go. I had no date either, but that didn't bug me much. I dressed in a normal black tux with a blue bow tie that matched my blue mask. Who came up with this anyway?

I arrived half an hour late, so I crept up the stairs to grab a drink and survey the dance floor. I sat on a window bench, the same one that was under the window Blair and Nate had hooked up after the ball years ago. Sighing I sat up again and prepared to go back down to the arty. Serena said she'd save a dance for me.

I descended the stairs quietly and slowly. Just as I was at the bottom a flash of pale ice blue caught my eye. It was a dress that was stunning, but was being crushed into a wall. Great, everyone here has someone to love, someone to ravish against a wall when bored, like I used to. I heard the man gasp and hurl back.

"You little bitch" he growled softly. "You're going to pay" I acted as fast as I could. I knew that once I saw his hand raise and get ready to hit the poor woman that this wasn't a couple making out, enjoying the party. No, this man was forcing the girl in the beautiful ice blue almost silver dress. I jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. We rolled around and tried to punch each other. I could people in the background calling for help, and forming a circle around us.

"Stop it George!" A frail voice yelled.

"You whore, you want him to win!" the man beneath called back. I was focused on what the girl had yelled though, was this George Smithson? I though too long though, for he had me on the ground again and punch my jaw. He wrapped his fingers around my neck. I could fell littler finger trying to pry them off, and tears falling on the ground. The fragile girl was trying to help. Then stronger hands pulled us apart. Security was holding both of us.

"You're both being arrested to crashing the party" The man announced. I was about to protest, but someone beat me to it.

"Wait, he was just helping though" The girl cried. I looked up to see what she looked like, but in a blur, George Jr. was free and slapping the girl. She fell gracefully to the ground. Her mask clanging on the ground. A crowd surrounded her, and she was gone from my vision. One of the men holding me led me to a chair and handed me an ice pack. I could see the girl getting up and walking to the police holding George. They yelled at each other. I never saw her face though; it was always her back to me. My family surrounded me then.

"Are you okay Chuck?" Lily asked worried.

"I'm fine" I replied shortly.

"Dude, that was George Smithson, if only Blithe was here then we could use her testimony to put him away forever" Nate sighed. He had taken Blithe not doing anything about George badly. As a lawyer he felt the need to punish those. Vanessa put a calming arm around him. Serena was leaning on Dan, Jenny was flirting with a male model, Lily and Rufus held hands and smiled at each other. Even Eric looked happy with his boyfriend. I on the hand had no one.

"Excuse me" I said. I couldn't take the love any longer. I walked swiftly by them and to the roof. Ever since she had disappeared, roofs had given me comfort, calmed me, like she had. I sat on the edge, and start talking to her, or myself, like I usually did.

"I don't know how much longer I can go without you Blair. Everyday it hurts more and more. I wish that you could have stayed, wished a lot of things. Because you staying wouldn't have changed anything. I wish I was a better person back then. I wish I never yelled at you, never said those horrible things" A tear rolled down my cheek. I cried all the time when I thought about her. About her gentle curly hair, soft doe eyes, and smooth silky skin.

"I searched all over for you. Everywhere. You're probably happy now, with a loving husband, four kids, maybe even a dog. You probably forgot all about me. Living in your yellow house with the picket fence, and the porch with a swing. You probably come home everyday to someone telling you they love you, and I could never even say it. Not once."

"That's the thing I regret the most, never telling you how much I cared for you, how much your smile could brighten my day, or your touch calmed me in the most foul mood. I never told you how much I loved you, or how much I still do.

BPOV

"I don't know how much longer I can go without you Blair. Everyday it hurts more and more. I wish that you could have stayed, wished a lot of things. Because you staying wouldn't have changed anything. I wish I was a better person back then. I wish I never yelled at you, never said those horrible things" A tear rolled down my cheek. I cried all the time when I thought about her. About her gentle curly hair, soft doe eyes, and smooth silky skin.

"I searched all over for you. Everywhere. You're probably happy now, with a loving husband, four kids, maybe even a dog. You probably forgot all about me. Living in your yellow house with the picket fence, and the porch with a swing. You probably come home everyday to someone telling you they love you, and I could never even say it. Not once."

"That's the thing I regret the most, never telling you how much I cared for you, how much your smile could brighten my day, or your touch calmed me in the most foul mood. I never told you how much I loved you, or how much I still do.

He was talking to me, he just didn't know that I was here, listening. His words had made me realize that I loved him more then ever right now. That somehow he always saved me. He had saved me from Nate, Carter Baizen, self destruction, my mother, and George on numerous occasions. And yet, I had gone back to Nate, had given in to bulimia again, but never would I go back to George.

This was my moment. I had to say something. I took a deep calming breath.

"Chuck?" I whispered. My voice broke.

CPOV

After sobbing for a minute or two, I gained my breath. And then something scared me.

"Chuck?" Someone called. It was a feminine voice, soft and smooth. It sounded so broken, sad and lost. The voice broke when it ushered my name, and yet when it was spoken it was spoken with love, and adoration. Like when Dan would say Serena's name. I slowly turned around to face the voice. There standing in her ice blue glory, was the damsel in distress I had saved. But there was something about her. The way the light shined off her pale skin, the way she held herself, and the way the light shined off her chocolate curls. The same chocolate curls I hadn't touched in years.

"Blair?" I whispered, unable to believe it.


	8. Things never go as planned

I couldn't believe what I saw. Blair standing there, like it was nothing. Like she been gone for an hour, like I hadn't spent years mourning her loss and looking everywhere for her. She looked so gorgeous though as she stood there, shaking from the cold. Or so I thought. She gently lifted the ornate mask from her face, and I could fully see her. She had changed, that much was sure. She looked pale and thin. Her arms had goose bumps on them.

"Chuck?" she called again in a more sturdy voice. I wanted to yell at her, tell her how much pain she caused me, but I couldn't. I loved her way to much.

"Is that really you Blair?" I asked. My voice was quiet and low, for I feared that the angel might say no.

BPOV

He stared at me. His mouth was slightly agape, but he couldn't have looked more adorable. His hair was wind swept and his eyes were teary. He looked so lost and confused. I stared back at him through my mask. I was shaking it was so cold. This past week I had barely eaten what with my constant nightmares and worries about George. It was a good thing that I had beaten the bulimia or else I would have died from the last two weeks. I carefully slipped the mask off to look him full on.

"Chuck?" I asked in a stronger voice. He seemed to think about something in his head before saying,

"Is that really you Blair?" he whispered. I slowly nodded. There were now tears streaming down my cheeks. What if he decided to move on? That he had wasted enough time on me? I don't think I could live with that.

"Blair I, I can't" he seemed at a loss for words. I understood though. More tears cascaded down my cheeks. I couldn't help but sob loudly before getting back in control. I took a deep breath.

"It's ok I get it" I lost my voice on the last part, and couldn't bear to say it, say that once again he didn't want me. I slipped my mask back on to hide the tears. I couldn't stand here any longer, so I ran. And ran, and ran. Until I was deep in central park, on a bench, by myself without a cell phone or anything at midnight.

CPOV

She nodded slowly at my question. My heart lurched. I wanted her so badly. I couldn't bring myself to move though. Tears were falling down her cheeks. I needed to talk though.

"Blair I, I can't" I started. I couldn't figure out what to say next though. I wanted to tell her that I couldn't believe it was her, but that seemed cheesy.

"It's okay I get it" she mumbled. Her voice faded though so it was hard to hear. She started crying even harder, and the tears kept coming. She finally masked her tears with the ornate mask. I wanted so badly to run to her and hold her tight, but she choked back her sobs and took several calming breaths. She looked up again at me with her soulful doe eyes, and then took off. She ran faster then I though possible. And I lost her after we reached the park. It was late, and dark, and I would bet everything that her phone was still at the party. This was not a place that she be alone in. I needed to find her and fast.

I didn't know what to do. So I did what I always did when I was at a loss. I called my best friend.

"Chuck, where are you?" he asked without even saying hello.

"Central Park, listen I need you and everyone else to get down here ASAP, it's important" I said quickly.

"Where?" he asked. He heard the desperation in my voice.

"Near the skating rink from third grade" I said. That was the year that his parents took us here and made us take lessons with Serena and Blair. I got paired with Serena though, and she was a bit to wild for my taste back then. I ended up with black and blue knees and a bump on my head. Serena ended up with a good laugh, at my expense. I paced around looking for signs of Blair. Within five minutes they had arrived.

"Chuck what is it?" Lily asked scared. Her, Rufus, Serena, Dan, Nate, Vanessa, Jenny and Eric were all standing there.

"I need your help finding the girl I saved at the ball. She ran here, it's late and she has no money or phone. I'm afraid she'll get hurt" I told them. They seemed shocked that I would care so much. But in the end they agreed. Lily decided it would be best if respective couples didn't look together, time could be wasted, as it often was. So Vanessa went with Eric, Nate with Serena, Dan with Lily, and Rufus with Jenny. I had volunteered to go alone. We split up and promised to call.

N&S

I couldn't believe that Chuck could actually care this much" Serena told Nate as they walked around in the dark, looking for the mystery girl.

"I know, he sounded pretty frantic on the phone though" Nate replied.

"I think he's left something else out, something big" Serena mused. Nate laughed at her.

"Always has to be something with you huh?" he joked, then turned serious, "So, how's the marriage?" he asked.

"Dan is amazing" she said dreamily. Nate again laughed.

"No need for details please" he mocked. She lightly punched his arm.

"Come on, get serious" she said and pulled him deeper into the woods.

D&L

Lily found herself being caught by Dan as she tripped blindly over a twig. She laughed at the irony. Rufus had always caught her, not his son.

"Something funny?" Dan asked.

"Just that your father usually catches me" Lily replied. He laughed lightly. It was a bit of an awkward silence.

"So, shall I look forward to any grandkids in the future?" Lily asked. Dan choked and started coughing. Lily laughed now. Dan struggled to regain his breath. "Calm down Dan, I was kidding" she amended.

"Good, any way we decided to wait until we were both older to try that" he admitted.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger" Lily retorted. Dan rolled his eyes and kept walking.

V&E

Vanessa had never really talked to Eric before. Eric had never really talked to Vanessa before. Things were a bit odd.

"So, you're an artist huh?" Eric said breaking the quiet air.

"Uh huh" Vanessa nodded dully.

"Why'd you marry Nate then, he's like proper prince" Eric asked.

"I love him" she said simply, Eric let the subject drop. Vanessa however wanted to know something.

"So, you're uh, homosexual right?" she asked. He laughed.

"You can say gay. It's not a swear" he joked.

"Ok, so are you gay?" she asked again.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" his voice was a little sharper then intended

"No, not at all. I just want to know how your proper family takes it" she told him.

"Well, since my mother has been married so many times and my sisters a bit wild and married Brooklyn, people don't really pay much attention to me" Eric told her. She nodded slowly, understanding.

J&R

Jenny felt weird walking through the park with her father at midnight. Rufus wanted to talk with his daughter without her running, so now seemed well.

"You know I'm proud of you, right Jen?" he asked.

"Of course Dad" she said. Jenny knew there was something else though.

"And that'll I support you whenever?" he prompted.

"Where are you going with this?" Jenny asked.

"I just don't want you to live thousands of miles away and forget about your home, your real home. Where you were born" he said.

"Like I could forget New York" she scoffed.

"Not New York, Brooklyn. You were born there, not the UES. Don't forget" he reminded her.

"I won't daddy" she promised. Tomorrow after all would be the last full day here in the city, and then she was moving to Paris. They hugged and continued looking for this girl they knew nothing about.

CPOV

I couldn't find her anywhere. I heard nothing, no sobs, no cries, no shouts. It was like she had disappeared. No one had contacted me either. I had to find her though. She was so close, so close but so far away.

BPOV

After my tears had dried I heard noises so I tried to hide. I managed to wedge myself behind a bush as two men walked by. They staggered and tripped, drunk. If they saw me, I was in trouble. I knew this was a bad idea.

S&N

We had been looking for nearly half an hour now. Nate was getting sleepy and Serena was already on his back, dosing in and out. She snored peacefully for a few minutes before Nate woke her. He could hear thing in the distance, two men laughing and shouting. He heard glass break. He dropped Serena and ran towards them. Serena followed quickly behind.

What they saw shocked them. There was a young woman in a pale ice blue dress. She was backed up against a tree, with the two men surrounding her. She seemed scared and frightened. Her mask was still on so we knew this was the girl.

"Leave her alone!" Nate shouted loudly. It scared the two men, but still one left and the other stayed with her. The departed one grabbed a tree branch and started swinging. Nate and Serena dove out of way just in time. The other man was trying to rip the girls dress off of her. She kneed him in the groin and tried to run. The one with the branch caught her though, right in the head. She crumpled to the ground, knocked out.

Nate grabbed a tree branch and knocked the one who the girl hit in the groin, unconscious, for now at least. There was only the guy with the branch left. While Nate tried to stop him, Serena quickly texted Chuck and Dan. Right as she hit send, the man tried to hit her, but Nate pushed her out of the way. The branch hit him though right in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. Thankfully Dan and Lily had arrived then. Lily ran right to her daughter while Dan avoided getting smashed by the branch. Chuck cmae too then, followed by Rufus, Jenny, Eric and Vanessa. No one noticed the pale blue girl under the tree branch.

Vanessa went straight for Nate, along with Jenny. Rufus went to help his son with the other man. Eric and Chuck went to Serena. She had had the wind knocked out of her, as did Nate. As Serena was helped up by Chuck, and Nate by Eric, Rufus and Dan had finally managed to punch the guy, which scared him away. The other man lied out of it on the ground. Nate and Serena sat on the bench to catch their breaths.

"No one found her?" Chuck asked sadly. Serena tried to tell him, but she couldn't get enough air. Nate tried to with the same results. Everyone shook their heads sadly at Chuck. Except Nate and Serena. They were trying to see where she had gone, when they remembered. She was knocked out, under the bush. Serena slapped Chuck across the face.

"What was that for?" he yelped. She pointed wildly to the bushes. He couldn't see anything though. "What?" he asked. Nate started pointing too. Serena finally found her voice.

"We found her being attacked by them. They hit her with the branch and was knocked out" she said quickly. With the most speed anyone had ever saw Chuck move, he was at the ground where she lay in a flash. Eric got the hint and called an ambulance. Lily and Rufus went to help Chuck. He had however already lifted her up and was wlaking to the main roads, about ¼ mile away. No one could keep up with his fast pace. Just as he was about to be out of their hearing and sight range, he called over his shoulder,

"Someone call Eleanor and tell her to meet us at Lenox" he yelled. He left leaving everyone else with shock written all over. All their thoughts were the same idea though, was that really Blair Waldorf?


End file.
